Various types of oil drainage apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an oil drainage apparatus for a lawn mower including a tapered semi-cylindrical upper funnel having a semicircular top surface and a semicircular bottom surface, a semicircular bottom edge of a semi-cylindrical lip attached to the top surface of the upper funnel, a semicircular top area of a semi-cylindrical middle funnel attached to the bottom surface of the upper funnel, and a semicircular top end of a tapered semi-cylindrical lower funnel attached to the bottom area of the middle funnel. What has been further needed is a substantially U-shaped channel continuously disposed from the lip to the lower funnel, a crimp protrusion medially disposed on the lip, and a screen disposed within the interior cavity between the bottom surface of the upper funnel and the top area of the middle funnel. Lastly, what has been needed is for the lip to removably extend around a lower portion of a lawn mower oil drain plug and for the lower funnel to be disposed within an oil collection pan. The oil drainage apparatus for a lawn mower thus provides a user with a quick and easy way in which to drain used oil from a mower and protects the environment by eliminating the need for the user to drain the oil onto an outdoor surface.